


Last First Kiss

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: AMV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Inevitable by Anberlin


End file.
